Mechanical-to-acoustical transducers may have one actuator that may be coupled to a speaker membrane or diaphragm that may then be anchored and spaced from the actuator. Such a system may provide a diaphragm-type speaker where a display may be viewed through the speaker. The actuators may be electromechanical, such as electromagnetic, piezoelectric or electrostatic. Piezo actuators do not create a magnetic field that may then interfere with a display image and may also be well suited to transform the high efficiency short linear travel of the piezo motor into a high excusion, piston-equivalent diaphragm movement.